<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>tomfoolery by fightfortherightsofhouseelves</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23217307">tomfoolery</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightfortherightsofhouseelves/pseuds/fightfortherightsofhouseelves'>fightfortherightsofhouseelves</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Butts, F/M, Harry Potter AU, Muggle AU, We live across the street from each other and you really need to get some curtains</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:42:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,172</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23217307</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightfortherightsofhouseelves/pseuds/fightfortherightsofhouseelves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>We live across the street from each other and you really need to get some curtains au</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>69</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>tomfoolery</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>got a prompt and wrote something silly :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Over the past two years, Ginny’s followed the same schedule: wake up at dawn, shower, shove gear on, sweat her body weight at practice, come back home, collapse into bed (or on any other flat surface for that matter), doze off in front of the telly later. There were rarely any changes or unexpected twists to her day.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But never, not even once since she’s moved in two years ago had she seen lights turned on in the apartment right across from hers. In fact, it always looked so dark and gloomy she honestly thought it was deserted and rarely spared it a thought.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But tonight, as she’s about to fall asleep sprawled on the convertible couch, Ginny half-registers something most peculiar out of the corner of her tired, tired eyes, and it nearly gives her a coronary: dim lights turned on vis-a-vis and, in the middle of the room, smoothly resting on display, a tight, temptingly round, man’s bum.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ginny’d gasp if her brain allowed it. She’d do a great number of things, in fact, like get the man’s phone number immediately or take a moment to thank the heavens that some people simply don’t bother with curtains. She can deeply appreciate how something like curtains could become cumbersome, indeed. It is, in the end, a thing of mere perspective.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ginny clears her throat loudly, still unable to move.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She’d been spending entirely too much time with the other women on the team, her thoughts are evidently out of control.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But so are her needs and boy, is that man satisfying them, prancing around the room butt naked, clenching those cute round cheeks together like yumm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my, I must be turning into Gwenog,” Ginny shakes her head, stretches and resolves to brush her teeth and go to bed before she does anything stupid.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But tight-bum-man seems to really want to hurt her because he decides to turn around just as she’s reaching for her curtains. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh no.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’s lean, bespectacled, hair like a thunderstorm, and very well...endowed. Ginny’s breath catches, her cheeks warming fastly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Apparently she’d been staring, her mind blank, mouth stupidly opening and closing like a fish, her hands raised inches from the velvet material. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ginny gulps - he’d seen her too, his eyebrows shooting up, intrigued.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She remembers herself just enough to frantically gesture that YOU (points index finger towards him) HAVE (closes fists) NO (waggles finger) PANTS ON (hands cross over general crotch area).</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And oh my god, he understands because he blushes furiously, his features freeze but in the end he doesn’t budge. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He simply stays there, looking at Ginny as if daring her to say anything, like he doesn’t care if she’s there. His boyish pout is smugness and his eyes are traveling over her from head to toe, her hair like a rat’s nest and puffy eyed after a new exhausting day.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The cheek of him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oi, pervert,” she shoves the windows open and barks at him. “Yeah, what are you? Some kind of exhibitionist? This is a nice people neighbourhood.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ginny’s about to close them back shut, pleased with her firm reaction, when naked bloke laughs, leaning out the window.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, and you’re one of them?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“As a matter of fact I am,” she scowles, jaw held high. How dares he imply anything else?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Would a nice lady stare at a bloke’s butt?” He shoots right back, winks subtly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Would a nice lady kick a bloke’s butt?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Feisty one,” he laughs again, amused. “Come up here and have at it, then.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I won’t run up and down different floors like an idiot,” Ginny rolls her eyes like that settles it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man grins, his hands shooting to the back of his head to rumple it some more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fourth floor, third door on the right. Real fun talking to you, pervy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ginny’d love nothing more than to scream at the man but unfortunately he’s shut his windows and turned the lights off, leaving her to stew, angry and wondering whether the need to throttle him could overcome the fear of being murdered by a mysterious bloke with a great little bum.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Apparently, it can because she is out the door within seconds, working out what she’ll say to him as she takes the stairs two at a time, channeling her inner Harpy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Open up,” Ginny demands as her fists collide with the man’s door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow, you really came,” he remarks, a hint of admiration in his voice as he opens the door wide, invites her in. Luckily, he’s had the decency to put some clothes on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course I did, you dared me and -”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tea?” He cuts her retort off, leaving her in the doorway as he pads right back inside. “Don’t just stand there, come in. And close the door after you, it gets drafty.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure, it gets drafty,” Ginny drawls but follows him inside, ignoring the voice in her head screaming that she might as well be walking into a murder business.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She relaxes a tiny bit when there are no pictures of women taped to the walls or dead bodies hidden under the kitchen table.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So what prompted the entire show?” Ginny quirks a ginger eyebrow as she claims a chair and accepts the steaming mug.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Been away for two years. I come back and nothing, including my pants, is where I remembered; guess my Mum dropped by at one point,” he shrugs, taking the other chair, his own tea in front of him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re not some weird creep, then?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ginny knows she has a tendency to be too blunt at times, but he seems to enjoy it as he laughs, one hand rapidly zooming through his raven black hair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you always walk freely into strangers’ houses?” He volleys back once he’s calmed down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Only if they have a cute butt.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He grins, a small dimple she hadn’t noticed before forming on his cheek.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No problem. Cheers,” she smiles back and clinks her mug to his. “I’m Ginny, by the way.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Harry.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His eyes linger on hers a moment too long before he grins again, leans back into his chair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Normally I’d say you have to show me yours now that I showed you mine, but I was thinking,” Harry pauses for a moment, hands back into his impossibly messy hair again, “How bout I take you out to dinner first?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ginny snorts hard and loud into her tea, wipes her mouth with her sleeve as bouts of warm laughter roll lightly up her chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re completely insane,” she shakes her head from side to side, eyes glinting, “But you do have the most enticing pair of cheeks so, yeah, alright,” Ginny says once her laughter calms into a giggle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hope that’s my face you’re talking about,” Harry suggests innocently.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I would but I’m afraid your butt is cuter,” Ginny shrugs, mischief dripping on her tongue.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“None taken,” he grins, takes his mug from his lips and sets it next to hers. “To new beginnings. Cheers.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cheers.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>